Kimi ni Yorokobi
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: PROLOG! "Hapiness in You" ini kisah Sakura yang menjadi anak pintar namun pembuat onar. Disiksa bila mendapat nilai dibawa temannya. Dibenci hampir seluruh murid di KHS, termasuk orang yang disukainya. Akankah Sakura mendapat kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia inginkan? Apa sesosok teman kecilnya yang tiba-tiba datang kembali akan menolongnya atau orang yang disukainya? RnR, minna? :


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic (c) Me and Sister Imagination**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

"Hei, tahu kakak kelas kita yang itu gak?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia pinter banget loh. Ih, pengen deh kayak dia. Disayang guru banget lagi."

"Hahaha..."

"Kok ketawa sih?"

"Aku sih tidak mau seperti Haruno-_senpai. _Pinter sih, tapi pembuat onar..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hasil ulangan fisika yang terbesar diraih oleh Sakura. Sakura, selamat. Kamu dapat nilai sempurna lagi."

"Hahh, Haruno lagi. Itu sih udah biasa."

"Betul banget tuh..."

"Ih, kenapa si cewek pembuat onar itu sih? Kenapa bukan Sasuke-_kun _aja?"

"Bener banget tuh. Apa sih bagusnya Sakura, iyekkss..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, Kib. Kata anak-anak Sakura deket yah sama kamu?"

"Hah? Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kok mau sih deketin perempuan gila macam Sakura?"

"Yaelah, aku tuh deketin dia cuma buat dimanfaatin."

"Hah?"

"Kalau ada PR dia yang ngerjain, aku sih sibuk pacaran dengan Tayuya. Hahaha..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme. Yang aku dengar, Sakura suka sama kamu loh..."

"Apa? Sakura suka sama Sasuke? Jangan mau, Sas. Dia itu sangat berisik orangnya."

"Hei, Ino. Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bohong kok, Shikamaru-_kun..._"

"Benar sih kata Ino, tapi jangan bicara begitu juga. Kasihan loh dia. Jarang punya teman."

"Aku tidak suka dia. Orangnya berisik, menyebalkan, pengganggu."

"_Apa aku sepeti itu dimata mereka semua? Aku... menyebalkan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura..."

"I-iya, ibu."

"Bagaimana hasil ulangan kali ini?"

"A-aku dapat 98, bu..."

"Siapa yang tertinggi? Apa kau?"

"E-err... bu-bukan, bu. Yang tertinggi Sa-sasuke Uch-uchiha..."

"Dasar anak bodoh. Masa kau bisa kalah dengan Uchiha."

"A-ampun, buuu..."

"Kau ibu hukum."

BUK. BUK. BUK.

"SAKITTT... SAKIT, BUUU. AMPUN, BU..."

"Dasar anak tidak tahu terimakasih. Ibu yang sedari kecil membayari kau sekolah. Seharusnya kau dapat hasil yang baik agar dapat beasiswa. Kenapa ulangan saja dapatnya jelek, hah?"

"Maafkan, Sakuraaa... hiks, hiks..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, tunggu! Tunggu, Sakura. Hosh... hosh, kau ini. Aku panggilin juga."

"Shion..."

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Jangan dekati aku lagi. Jangan jadi temanku lagi..."

"Sa–Sakuraaa..."

"_Maaf, Shion. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu dimusuhi teman-teman karena berteman denganku..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh? Kok tumben Sakura jadi pendiem?"

"Kemasukan setan pendiem kali?"

"Yehh... memangnya ada setan seperti itu."

"Hehehe... gak adalah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura, ini uang untuk keperluan kamu sekolah dan hidup sehari-hari. Maafkan ayah yang baru bisa memberikan nafkah untukmu, Sakura..._

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayah baru muncul? Kenapa ayah harus cerai dengan ibu? Kenapa ibu berubah? Hiks..."

"Kamu, kenapa? Apa kamu menangis"

"Ah... tidak. Aku tidak menangis."

"Cerita saja, aku pendengar dan penyimpan rahasia yang baik kok..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, yah? Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kamu juga cepat pulang, Sakura -_chan..._"

"Terimakasih––

––Karin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah? Sa–ehem, Uchiha."

"Sstt... sial."

"Kau sendiri kenapa ke UKS? Kakimu kenapa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Maaf..."

"Ish.._._"

"Apa perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak per– Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kali ini, biarku bantu. Hanya sekali dan untuk terahir kalinya..."

"_Apa maksud dia?"_

"Selesai. _Yokatta..._"

"Lehermu, kenapa? Wajah serta pergelangan tanganmu kenapa? Kenapa biru semua?"

DEG

"Tidak apa-apa. Su-sudahlah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Jam pelajaran olahraga sepertinya sudah selesai..."

"_Sebenarnya... apa yang selama ini anak itu sembunyikan dari yang lain?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Akasuna no Sasori. Salam kenal semua..."

"Wah, dia keren banget! Kira-kira sudah punya pacar belum, yah?"

"Yo, Sakura!"

"_Sasori..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Aduh, aku ini suka banget buat fic baru tanpa melanjutkan fic yang lain, yah? DX Habis, aku selalu banyak ide buat bikin fic baru daripada melanjutkan dan jujur saja, membuat konflik-konflik atau _feel _dalam cerita itu susah banget DX

Masih prolog nih, terus akhir prolognya juga gak sampai akhir kisah Sakura. Belum ada ide lanjutan. Ini cerita... aku ambil dari kisah temenku :'(

Sudahlah. Bolehkah aku minta Contrik, Kritik, sama Review? :D

Flame? Silahkan XD


End file.
